Mai na Neka
by StarFire55
Summary: What if Kagome was not what she seems? What if Sesshoumaru was captured by power crazed mikos? What if Kagome accidently got captured too? What would happen? SK and some SM. OCC.
1. Prologue

***Prologue***  
  
It was summer and a young girl called Kagome was seen running throw a forest. She was riding a sliver contraption that looked like a silver blur to anyone that was not a youkai. A few feet back you could see a red and silver blur running a top speed to catch the further up silver blur.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go home! I have 12 tests to make up and I want to see my family!" Said the young girl riding on the silver contraption, which is now known as a bike.  
  
"No way B*tch! You always go home! We have shards to find!" Said the silver and red blur that was an Inu-youkai hanyou.  
  
"No! I want to and I am going to go HOME!"  
  
"Hell no! You are staying right here! If you were Kikyo then you would stay, anyways it was your fault that the d*mn jewel is broken in the first place!"  
  
"Well sorry, that I'm a 15 year old and I have a life, unlike someone I know who is overly obsessed over more than on thing!"  
  
"B*tch! Your half of what Kikyo is! Your just a stupid reincarnation!"  
  
"Stop with the B*tch! My name is KAGOME! Say it with me KA-GO-ME! And Kikyo is DEAD!'  
  
"I'll call you what I want! B*tch!"  
  
"Ooooooooo! Inuyasha.. SIT!!!!!! SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Thud**Thud**Thud**Thud* "Ow.B*TCH! Wha'tcha do that for?"  
  
That was the scene that was seen when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in on. They were just at Kaede's and were sent to find Inuyasha, to keep him from stopping Kagome to go to her time.  
  
"Inuyasha, are and Kagome fighting again?" Said the young lady in her youkai exterminator suit. She had mid back length black hair and brown eyes. Her name was known as Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going no matter what you say! I will be gone for a week and I'm sealing the well so don't try to come and get me! Bye Sango-chan. Bye Miroku-sama. Bye Shippo-chan. Inuyasha SIT!" As she when jumping into the well, that would transport her 500 years in the future.  
  
**Thud** "B*TCH!"  
  
"Lady Kagome-sama has gone to her time once again." Said the young monk known as Miroku. "I wonder what we should do in that time, my dear Sango- sama?"  
  
*Grope**Grope*  
  
"HENTI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Slap**Whack**Slam*  
  
"Ow. my dear Sango-sama, what is the meaning of this? I didn't do anything, so why did you have to slap and hit me?"  
  
"You perverted Houshi, groping counts as something, and you have a very sick and disturbing mind! How did you become a monk anyways?"  
  
"You guys are so pathetic! Why don't you tell each other the way you feel, so we can get on with the rest of our lives! Inuyasha is probably half way to Kaede's by now!" Said a young Kitsune known as Shippo.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin picked a lot of pretty flowers for you!" Said a very hyper young girl of seven years old. Her real name was unknown but everyone who knew her called her Rin.  
  
"Stupid human, Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't need flowers!" Said a slimy green toad youkai. Known as Jaken.  
  
*Bam**swish*slam*  
  
Sesshoumaru just happened to accidentally hit, pick up and throw Jaken into a tree.  
  
"Jaken, watch Rin." Said the handsome and emotionless ice Inu youkai prince known as Sesshoumaru. "If anything happens to her, you will die a very painful death."  
  
"H-Ha-ai Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
(End of Prologue) 


	2. An Inconvenience for Sesshoumaru part I

***Chapter 1*** (An Inconvenience for Sesshoumaru part I)  
  
"Lady Nieka, I sense a very strong inuyoukai nearby. Should I gather the troops and capture him? His power is remarkable for a youkai. If we use our special miko forces, we should be able to capture him." Said a beautiful and powerful miko that looked like she was 18. She wore the traditional miko clothing except the pants were black instead of red. On the back of her white shirt was a black dragon swirling into the center. She had shoulder length hair black with red tips. She also had blue eyes that looked like you were looking at the sea.  
  
"Yes Nako, capture him, but don't kill him. Put this rosary around his neck, and then bring him to me. Under no circumstances say a word to activate the rosary, that's my job! Understand?"  
  
Lady Nieka was 20 and dressed in the exact outfit as Noka except she wore a black dragon pendent around her neck on a red and blue chain. She had mid- back length black hair with red highlights in it. She had crystal blue eyes and somewhat pointed ears.  
  
"Yes, I understand. I will return in a couple of hours, with the inuyoukai." She then turned around to where a young girl of 15 was standing. The young girl wore the same outfit as Noka. She had knee length black hair that was pulled back like most mikos. She also had emerald green eyes. "Ray get Rieya and Kaneko, then fallow me." Nako said as she walked off towards the unsuspecting Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rieya was a young girl of 16; she had mid-back length black hair that was pulled up in a low ponytail. She had green eyes that looked like you were looking at an Evergreen forest. She wore the same outfit as Nako and Ray.  
  
Kaneko was a powerful and respected miko of 17, that came to Mai na Neka when her village was destroyed. She wore the same outfit as Rieya and had shoulder-length black hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and was a little different from the rest of the mikos at Mai na Neka.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Nako, Ray, Rieya, and Kaneko were downwind in the bushes watching the inuyoukai known as Sesshoumaru. Currently Sesshoumaru was slicing a bear youkai's head off for being insulted. Nako signaled to get in positions. When all of the young and powerful mikos surrounded Sesshoumaru, he spoke.  
  
"Humans, if you are planning on taking this, Sesshoumaru by surprise, and attacking then come out so I can kill you. If not, speak before I lose my patience!"  
  
"We mean you no harm.if you corporate." Nako said while giving the signal. (Ok I'm not very good at fight scenes and this isn't really a fight scene. But please bear with me.)  
  
All of a sudden four arrows with holy ropes shot out from the north, south, east, and west of Sesshoumaru and were heading straight for him. Sesshoumaru dodged all the arrows but he wasn't expecting them to come back around and rap around him. When he tried to cut free of the ropes, he couldn't because they shocked him. Nako placed the rosary around Sesshoumaru's neck.  
  
"Ray take him to Lady Nieka, so she can activate the rosary."  
  
"Alright Nako." She said as she gave some of the ropes to Rieya and Kaneko to help her drag Sesshoumaru back to Lady Nieka. As they were dragging Sesshoumaru he was growling like crazy, the reason why he was only growling was because the gagged him so he couldn't talk.  
  
^I know short chapter but they will get longer. Please Review!^ 


	3. An Inconvenience for Sesshoumaru part II

***Chapter 2*** (An Inconvenience for Sesshoumaru part II)  
  
* A couple minutes before the time Sesshoumaru was getting himself captured. *  
  
*** Kagome POV ***  
  
"How did I get myself into this mess?" Kagome was currently walking around in a forest. "I remember now.it was that stupid decision to come here early." She had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together.again. 'But when did I stop caring? I think I'm over Inuyasha; I just want him to be a friend. As a friend I want him to be happy, so if he wants Kikyo then let him have Kikyo. Although he might want to rethink this a little bit after all she is.dead. Not to mention she smells like dirt, clay, and cremated bones.  
  
Of coarse after she had walked away, she just had to get attacked by a young and stupid bear youkai. Of coarse she had defeated it, with help of her miko powers. 'I just had to get lost, stupid bear, stupid youkai. She was currently wasn't paying any attention so she accidentally walked into a certain clearing.  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
"NANI?!?!" Kagome stood there staring at the clearing where non-other than Inuyasha's older half brother; Sesshoumaru; was bound, gagged, and being dragged by two mikos. Another miko was leading in the front, but she looked different; she had red tips on her black hair. There was also another miko who following up in the back.  
  
"Nako look there" Rieya who was in the back, was currently pointing at Kagome. "There is a young girl that is dressed oddly."  
  
" Rieya capture her; she has amazing power radiating off her. Perhaps more than this inuyoukai."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
*** Sesshoumaru's POV ***  
  
'What does she mean that my brother's wrench may have more power than me? Me? The Lord of the Western Lands!'  
  
*** Kagome's POV ***  
  
'Crap! This bad, they can tell I'm powerful. Does that mean they know that I'm a kami? Or does it mean they think I am a youkai or a human with a lot of power? Oh what am I going to do?  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
Rieya hocked a holy rope around a boomerang that was a little smaller than Sango's. She threw it to Kagome, so that it would come back to her and Kagome wouldn't be able to run.  
  
'S*it, what did I do to get myself into this mess?!?! Is that a boomerang? S*it it's coming towards me! If Sesshoumaru got caught then I'm in trouble in this form, I guess I should transform into my true kami self. This is not my day. While I am at it I guess it wouldn't hurt to free Sesshoumaru. Although he may be a little pissed that 'Inuyasha wrench' saved him.' At that moment a bright shimmering gold light surrounded Kagome.  
  
When the boomerang was just about to hit Kagome, it was mysteriously reflected and went slamming into the ground. On it's joy ride to the ground it skimmed past Sesshoumaru and cut the cloth that was in his mouth.  
  
Then the light got so bright that if you looked directly at it then you would be blinded. Everyone except Sesshoumaru had to cover their eyes; Sesshoumaru had to look away and close his eyes tight.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, Nako what's happening? What is she?" Cried a very terrified Kaneko. Everything in a two mile radius was surrounded by gold shimmering light.  
  
"Shield your eyes, don't look at her, and be on your guard!"  
  
***Sesshoumaru's POV***  
  
'She's Inuyasha's wrench right? If she is then where is the half-breed? What's with that blinding gold light? She doesn't smell like a human, nor does she smell like a youkai; what is she? What is going on here? What deity did I anger to deserve this?'  
  
^ Probably the deity of life? Mmm? ^  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
^ Sesshoumaru I'm surprised! How can you not know yourself? ^  
  
'This has to be a dream! This has to be a dream! This has to be a DREAM!'  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
When the light subsided; what you saw was not the mid-back length black haired girl, no you saw something totally different. She had ankle-length gold hair that looked like it could out do Sesshoumaru's hair in any aspect. She had silver eyes and silver claws. You could see that she had fangs, and she had a star burst on her forehead.  
  
" I will give you a chance to retreat. This is the deal.release Sesshoumaru and leave!" Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kagome who said that was shocked.  
  
"You mean to tell us that, that inuyoukai is non-other than the feared taiyoukai of the west?" Nako was very excited that he was who the strange girl said he was. If he was; then Lady Nieka would be very happy, to have a taiyoukai.  
  
"Hai, now hand him over, or am I going to retrieve him from you by force?"  
  
*** Sesshoumaru's POV ***  
  
'She wants them to hand me over? I thought I was her enemy?'  
  
*** Normal POV ***  
  
"Or you could stay-"  
  
* Slam *  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly slammed into the ground.  
  
"and piss me off!" 'Did Sesshoumaru just slam into the ground?!?!' Kagome was surprised to say the least bit.  
  
(End of chapter 2)  
  
@ Hope you liked it, Please Review! @ 


	4. AN

A/n  
  
I am taking a break for a while starting after Christmas for a .5 week to 1 week. I will be out of town with no computer. Please bear with me! Gomen nasi!  
  
Dictionary:  
  
*Gomen nasi = Very sorry  
  
*Youkai = demon  
  
*Hanyou = half demon  
  
*Kami = god/Goddess depending on if it's a male or female  
  
*Hai = yes  
  
*-chan = Friend or family  
  
*-sama = One you respect greatly  
  
*Houshi = traveling monk  
  
Any other questions ask me in a review or e-mail me. 


	5. Kagome’s Captured and Sesshoumaru has a ...

* Chapter 3 * (Kagome's Captured and Sesshoumaru has a Sarcastic Side)  
  
"D*mn, that weird girl just activated the rosary, around his neck. Nako, now what are we going to do?" cried a very desperate Ray. "We are SO dead if this isn't fixed, Lady Nieka will kill us! * Gulp *"  
  
"Just relax Ray, if we capture that strange girl that has an enormous ki, she might go easy on us. Any way, she seems shocked so we have an advantage."  
  
* Kagome's POV *  
  
'Oh my GOSH! I just activated a rosary around Sesshoumaru's neck! What am I going to do? He's going to KILL me! . Wait! I have control over Sesshoumaru like I do with Inuyasha! I could use this to my advantage.' * Smiles *  
  
* Sesshoumaru's POV *  
  
' What the hell happened? This d*mn rosary! I'm going to KILL her! What is she smiling at?'  
  
Sesshoumaru was currently steaming while the others were scheming against each other.  
  
* Normal POV *  
  
Suddenly the boomerang with a special unbreakable rope circled Kagome until her whole body was raped up. She was currently scheming against Sesshoumaru that she did notice until it was too late.  
  
"Ah! S*it I can't break this rope!"  
  
"Well their goes my only hope for escaping, I thought you were going to get me free from these sciatic mikos?"  
  
(End of Chapter 3)  
  
@ Sorry it was so short but I am updating twice in one day, maybe more so bear with me, k? @ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! 


	6. The Fight?

* Chapter 4 * (The Fight?)  
  
Last time: "Ah! S*it I can't break this rope!" "Well their goes my only hope for escaping, I thought you were going to get me free from these sciatic mikos?" Now:  
  
"Oh, shut it, B*stard! I'm in no mood right now to hear your crap!"  
  
'Listen B*tch, I'm not your hanyou that you can yell at! Wrench know your place!"  
  
"B*stard, I know my place and it's higher than yours!"  
  
"Sure, right, I'm sure you are! There is nothing higher than a taiyoukai!"  
  
"Wanna bet, I know of one! How about a Kami? Which just so you know, I'm one! Not to mention the most powerful one! So deal with it and SHUT UP! I'm going to handle this!"  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"  
  
Kagome just stood there, and GLARED at him.  
  
'S*it it's not smart to mess with a kami! She looks very pissed too. Not Good.' "Hmp!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head and stuck his nose up. 'Stupid Kami!'  
  
Nako gave a mental signal to knock the taiyoukai and kami out.  
  
Rieya sneaked behind Kagome while Ray sneaked behind Sesshoumaru. Then at the same time the sprayed sleeping powder on them.  
  
"What the-." Just then Kagome fainted.  
  
'D*mn, why do I feel so .sl.ee.py." Sesshoumaru fainted just like Kagome did.  
  
"Kaneko, check to see if they are both out cold!" 'I'm so going to get a big reward from Lady Nieka, for bringing her a kami!'  
  
"Hai Nako." 'Nako will most likely take all the glory away from us.' * sigh *  
  
(End of Chapter 4)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
@ I know my chapters are short but you should try to type so much, it's hard and annoying! @  
  
# My friend is also writing a story called 'Forest' her author name is Kalein. #  
  
$ Please read my other story as well, I have been told that it is VERY funny, I know it my not be original but it's funny. $  
  
% Thanks for reading %  
  
^ REVIEW! ^ 


	7. Getting Ready?

* Chapter 5 *  
  
(Getting Ready)  
  
* 30 Minutes Later *  
  
"Lady Nieka! We are back!" 'Here comes my reward."  
  
"Nako, why do you have two youkais in stead of one?"  
  
"I have brought you the inuyoukai, which it is now known as the taiyoukai of the west. The other is not a youkai, but a powerful kami instead."  
  
"Interesting. A kami huh? Put a rosary around her neck. Then put them both in the dungeon. Chain their wrist to the wall."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" As Rieya picked up Sesshoumaru's shoulders and Ray picked up his ankles. Nako picked up Kagome and threw Kagome over her shoulder.  
  
"Nako, how long until they wake up?"  
  
"Two hours, Lady Nieka."  
  
"When they calm down after they wake up, come and get me. I will be in my chambers resting."  
  
"Yes ma'am, um what should we do until then?"  
  
"Figure it out!" Nieka said as she walked away towards her chambers.  
  
"Rieya, Ray, Kaneko you're free until I or Lady Nieka tell you to do something." 'No reward.I should have known better.'  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Rieya and Ray walked of to their huts while Kaneko went of to the fields.  
  
The village they lived in was surrounding a huge castle. The castle housed Lady Nieka. While all the rest of her subjects lived in the town.  
  
(End of Chapter 5)  
  
@ I know it was short but bear with me. @  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Youkais = demons  
  
Inuyoukai = dog demon  
  
Inu = dog  
  
Taiyoukai = demon lord  
  
Tai = lord  
  
Meanings:  
  
Rosary = Beads that seal or create a spell  
  
Chambers = bedroom  
  
% Please Review! % 


	8. The Escape?

* Chapter 6 *  
  
(The Escape?)  
  
* 1.5 hours later *  
  
"Uh.my head!"  
  
Kagome stood chained to some kind of wall; she was bound at the wrists.  
  
"S*it, I can't move! How the hell did I get here?"  
  
At that moment Sesshoumaru woke up.  
  
"Will you shut up?!?! My head is throbbing, AND YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was seriously pissed! He woke up chained to a wall, next to his brother's wrench, that was a kami. He was chained the same way Kagome was. 'D*mn, I still can't move! This is SO embarrassing!'  
  
"You know, I going to ignore the first comment. Do you know that yelling at me or anyone else would make your head hurt worse, then me talking to myself or no-one in particular?"  
  
"B*tch."  
  
"YOU B*STARD! MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!!!! NOT B*TCH OR WRENCH OR ANYTHING THAT INVOLES INUYASHA IN IT! YOU BETTER CALL ME BY MY NAME, OR ELSE! NOW SHUT UP, YOU B*STARD!"  
  
Then as Kagome was saying this she started to smile.  
  
"Oh and Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Nani?!?!"  
  
"STAY YOU B*STARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
Sesshoumaru slammed on the ground, but not after his chains on his wrists broke.  
  
"D*MN IT, WOMEN! YOUR LUCKY MY WRISTS ARE NOT BROKEN!"  
  
"KA-GO-ME! AND I REALLY DON'T CARE!"  
  
"FINE KA-GO-ME, JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT UP!"  
  
"STAY! STAY! STAY! STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* SLAM! * * SLAM! * * SLAM! * * SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
(End of chapter 6)  
  
@ Sorry it was a short one too! @  
  
$ Please Review $ 


	9. Inuyasha’s Secret

* Chapter 7 *  
  
(Inuyasha's Secret)  
  
* With Inuyasha and Gang *  
  
"Miroku isn't it time for Kagome to get back?" Shippo really missed his mom when she went to her time for a visit.  
  
"Yes, Houshi-sama she does seem late. Inuyasha is no where to be seen too." Sango was worried why her friends were late, when they never were.  
  
"GUYS! KAGOME IS NOT IN HER TIME!!!!!" Inuyasha was seriously worried because Sesshoumaru was neat by a while ago.  
  
Of coarse he didn't go and tell his friends that. Even though he went looking for Sesshoumaru his scent disappeared. He also found two bear youkais, one was somewhat disincarnated. He could smell Kagome's unique miko power's scent. The other had his head chopped off courtesy of his half brother. That's why he was worried because both youkai were near each other.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Three angry friends of Inuyasha were glaring at him now!  
  
"I swear, I didn't do anything to her. We should go and look for her, she might be in trouble!" Inuyasha was looking very worried.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you not telling us?"  
  
"Hoshi-sama what are you implying?"  
  
"My dear Sango-sama, I'm saying Inuyasha isn't being himself."  
  
"Your right Miroku, I'm worried because I smelt Sesshoumaru near by, but a couple of wired things happened."  
  
"What do you mean you smelt Sesshoumaru near by? Inuyasha why didn't you tell us early?" Sango was really scared for her friend. Kagome was like a second sister to her, and she couldn't bear to lose her.  
  
"Wah! Kagome is in trouble!"  
  
"It's okay Shippo. Inuyasha what do you mean weird things happened?" Miroku was curious to what happened.  
  
"Well for starters I smelt Kagome's miko power's scent, on a bear youkai. Then a couple of feet away I smelt Sesshoumaru's poise on another bear youkai that had lost his head. Then the scents just vanished in a clearing a couple of feet away from the two dead youkai."  
  
"Did you say banished? Houshi-sama what could this mean?"  
  
"I don't know Sango-sama."  
  
"Wah! Mommy is with Sesshoumaru and then they just vanished! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
'I think we should go to the clearing to see if we can find any clues."  
  
"Good idea Houshi-sama."  
  
"Why thank you Sango-sama!" * Grope * * Grope *  
  
"HENTI!!!" * Whack * * Slam *  
  
And Miroku hits the ground with a handprint on his face and a bump on his head.  
  
"Heh! I'll get Miroku, and I'll meet you in the clearing."  
  
Inuyasha grabs and throws over his shoulder a unconscious Miroku, and runs off towards the clearing.  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
Sango and Shippo jump on Sango's pet and friend neko youkai and take off towards Inuyasha.  
  
@ Please Review! @  
  
Dictonary  
  
Neko = cat 


	10. Clearing With No Clues

* Chapter 8 *  
  
(Clearing With No Clues)  
  
* Clearing, 30 minutes later *  
  
"Houshi-sama there are no clues."  
  
"Time, Sango -sama."  
  
"Hey, there is a town, and a castle a few miles northeast of here."  
  
"Then we should go there to see if they seen anything unusual or of they have seen Kagome. It might also be a god idea to see if they have seen Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Houshi-sama, Inuyasha do you guys know the village's name?"  
  
"I think, Sango-sama, that it is called Mai na Neka."  
  
"Alright then we should go there right away! Kirara!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo jumped on Kirara's back and took off.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Inuyasha soon fallowed after them to Mai na Neka.  
  
@ I know, I know, it's really short! @  
  
^ Please Review! ^ 


	11. In Mai na Neka

* Chapter 9 *  
  
(In Mai na Neka)  
  
* Mai na Neka *  
  
Inuyasha and the group arrived in Mai na Neka at about 10 minutes after they left the clearing.  
  
Two women wearing black miko outfits greeted them there. The white shirts they wore had a black dragon spiraling into the center.  
  
Miroku took up the hands of the woman on the left with the shoulder length black hair with red tips.  
  
"My dear lady, will you do me the honors of bearing my child?"  
  
* Whack * * Slam *  
  
At that moment Miroku was laying on the ground with a lump on his head and his eyes swirling.  
  
"You HENTI!" Cried Sango. "Please forgive him. He's a pervert. My name's Sango, what's yours?"  
  
"It's okay, oh. and my names Nako."  
  
Just then Ray, who was standing behind Nako sent her a mental message.  
  
^ Nako doesn't that hanyou look a lot like the taiyoukai we have? ^  
  
^ Yes, he does. Must be a relative or something. ^  
  
^ What should we do? ^  
  
^ Wait. ^  
  
"Excuse me Nako, we were wondering if you have seen anyone with mid-back length black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a very odd and short kimono? Or anyone who looks a lot like my friend Inuyasha, except without the ears and has a blue crescent moon on his forehead, he also has two magenta strips on his checks?"  
  
^ Nako, Sango just described the taiyoukai and the kami, when she's not transformed. ^  
  
^ Yes, I know. Ray send mental signals to Rieya and Kaneko, to come here! ^  
  
^ Yes, ma'am! ^  
  
"Actually, I have seen both of the beings you described, Sango."  
  
"Really Nako, do you know where they are?"  
  
"Yes, and you will be joining them very soon."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Nako gave the signal and to two other mikos came out. They positioned their arrows at Inuyasha and Miroku's backs. Ray also pointed an arrow at Inuyasha head. Nako also pointed an arrow at Sango's head.  
  
"Nako, Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking you to your friends. Take them to the dungeon, and chain them up like their friends. Spray the hanyou with sleeping powder as well.  
  
"Wha-."  
  
* Snore *  
  
Inuyasha was on the ground sleeping like a baby.  
  
"Nako what should we do with the Kitsune?' Ray said while holding Shippo up by the tail.  
  
"Ah, my tail! You're hurting me! Let Go! What did you do with my mommy?"  
  
"I don't remember doing anything to a female Kitsune?"  
  
"Kagome is my mommy, she's with Sesshoumaru. What did you do with her?"  
  
"Nako, this kit says he's the kami's adopted son."  
  
"Take him to Lady Nieka."  
  
Yes ma'am!"  
  
Everyone else other than the mikos and the sleeping hanyou screamed. " KAMI!?!?!?"  
  
(End of chapter 9)  
  
@ I hope this one was better in your opinion in lengthwise. @  
  
& and please Review!  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Kitsune = fox  
  
Kit = child fox 


	12. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's Sanity is Lost

* Chapter 10 *  
  
(Kagome and Sesshoumaru's Sanity is Lost)  
  
* With Kagome and Sesshoumaru *  
  
"Ugh, I'm SO BORED!"  
  
"Kagome, are you really a kami?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You Speak! . Gomen, I couldn't resist! Oh and to answer your question, ya I'm a kami."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"How did we end up here again?"  
  
"I believe you made a mistake and got us recaptured?"  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Sesshoumaru, get me down from here, or I'll say it again!"  
  
"No."  
  
"STAY!"  
  
* SLAM *  
  
"Okay, okay, just hang on. Wait until the rosary spell wears off of me."  
  
"Fine. It's about time you listen!"  
  
"Grrrr!"  
  
"Nako, the taiyoukai escaped his chains!"  
  
Ray was currently holding an arrow to Sesshoumaru's head, after running in after hearing the slam of Sesshoumaru hitting the floor.  
  
Nako and Ray enchained a struggling Sesshoumaru to the wall.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
"Oh.ya, I did slam you into the ground didn't I?"  
  
"Slam who into the ground Kagome-chan?"  
  
Sango said as she Miroku, and a sleeping Inuyasha being carried by Ray and Rieya were coming into the room. Nako was pointing an arrow at Sango's back and Kaneko was pointing an arrow at Miroku's back.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome was surprised to see all her friends except for Shippo.  
  
"Oh look, it's my half brother. Asleep. That's something I can get used too."  
  
"And here, Sesshoumaru I thought you were actually being nice?"  
  
"Kagome, nice? Me?"  
  
"Sango-sama, I think Kagome and Sesshoumaru have lost their sanity." Miroku whispered to Sango while Sesshoumaru and Kagome were arguing.  
  
"I would have t agree with you on that, Houshi-sama." Sango said as she, Miroku ad Inuyasha were currently being chained up like Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
(End of Chapter 10)  
  
@ Please Review! @  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Gomen = sorry 


	13. Couriosity Killed The Dog Demon Or Was I...

* Chapter 11 *  
  
(Curiosity Killed The Dog Demon Or Was It A Cat?)  
  
"Nako, those two are at it again! What should we do? You know what will happen, if we don't."  
  
"Kaneko, it's not smart to get into a fight that is between a kami and a taiyoukai."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, should I put watch guards on duty?"  
  
"Do it then! All the rest of you fallow e."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Nako walked out of the room and turned left with Rieya and Ray in close pursuit. Kaneko turned right to retrieve some guards to put on duty.  
  
"Kami? Houshi-sama other than Sesshoumaru and us there is no one here to be a kami. What were the mikos talking about Shippo being the adopted son of a Kami?"  
  
Unknown by Miroku and Sango, Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped arguing. Sesshoumaru was looking at Kagome oddly, while Kagome was looking really pale.  
  
"I don't know Sango-sama. Did it get quiet in here or is it just me?"  
  
"No, Houshi-sama it's not you, I don't hear anyone arguing."  
  
Sango and Miroku turned around to see a very pale Kagome. They also saw Sesshoumaru looking at Kagome curiously and he looked a little worried.  
  
They were speechless for a moment that they saw emotion in the ice prince of the west. That was soon over come, when they saw how pale Kagome was.  
  
"Kagome-chan are you okay?" Sango was worried about her sister like friend.  
  
"Huh, oh.ya, I'm fine." 'Kami, I never told them I was a kami. What to do? What to do?'  
  
"Kagome-chan are you sure you are alright? You are looking really pale."  
  
"Um.Sa-."  
  
"So, Kagome.are you going to tell them?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was very curious to why Kagome never told her friends. Unfortunately it was showing on his face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you know the saying curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Dogs soon fallow/"  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SOPOSSE TO MEAN?!?!?!"  
  
"Simply what I said."  
  
"ARE YOU THREATING ME? ME? LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS!?!?!?!"  
  
"Maybe.maybe not."  
  
"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LIKE YOU CAN!"  
  
"WATCH ME!!!!"  
  
"Sango-sama, it doesn't seem we are going to get an information about the kami, and what Sesshoumaru was talking about." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were still arguing about something that had to do with women, taiyoukai, and chocolate that they were too busy to answer.  
  
@ Review Please! @  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Nani? = what? 


	14. Everyone Should Get A Headache After Thi...

* Chapter 12 *  
  
(Everyone Should Get A Headache After This!)  
  
* Three hours later *  
  
"Ugh.my head. Where am I? What is that racket?"  
  
"Inuyasha your chained to a wall along with us, Kagome, and your brother."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!"  
  
"What about what? That you are chained to a wall, or that Kagome is here, or could it be that your brother is here and neither of you can do anything?"  
  
"Sango-sama, I don't think it's a good idea to tease him."  
  
"Hai, Houshi-sama."  
  
"Miroku, what is that racket?"  
  
"Oh that? That's just your brother and Kagome fighting, they have been doing that for the past tree hours. You get used to it"  
  
"NANI!?!?!" 'My brother and Kagome are fighting? What did I miss?!?!' "WAIT! What kind of fighting?"  
  
It suddenly got mysteriously silent, but know one noticed.  
  
"Verbal, besides.there chained up like us."  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA, my brother * wheeze * got himself * snort * captured? * HA HA HA HA! *  
  
"Houshi-sama, did it get quiet in here again or is it just me?"  
  
"Sango-sama, should we tell Inuyasha that his brother is glaring at him coldly?"  
  
"No, if he gets hurt than he deserves it."  
  
"INUYASHA, STOP THAT LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!!!!!!!!!! I'LL SAY IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"HA HA HA HA!!!!! Aw is my little bro, scared of a little girl?"  
  
"What's that? B*stard she can say a word, and because of this d*mn rosary, I will go face first into the ground. It hurts, d*mnit!"  
  
"."  
  
"Poor Sessy!"  
  
"HA HA HA HA! Sessy! That's a good one Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha.!"  
  
"Houshi-sama, those three are starting to scare me!"  
  
"Sango-sama, doesn't seem like Kagome is now in the brotherly fight, between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" 'Those three are STILL arguing. Kami!'  
  
"Ya it does, but whose side is she on?"  
  
"I don't know Sango-sama."  
  
* Sigh *  
  
(End of chapter 12)  
  
@ Please Review! @ 


	15. Poor Shippo!

* Chapter 13 *  
  
(Poor Shippo!)  
  
* With Lady Nieka and Shippo *  
  
"So little kit, your mother's name is Kagome, eh?"  
  
"Nieka, I won't let you hurt my mommy!"  
  
"It's Lady Nieka to you, and I can do whatever I want. By the way we are going to see your mother now!"  
  
Lady Nieka grabbed Shippo by the tail and walked out of her room.  
  
For the past three hours she had gotten information about the Kitsune and the ones in her dungeon.  
  
'Mommy, please be okay! I'm the only one that can save you know, I won't let you down!'  
  
* Dungeon *  
  
"Hey guys I smell Shippo coming with someone else."  
  
"Really Inuyasha?" Miroku was curious to see who was in charge, and Shippo was supposed to be taken to that person.  
  
"Ya, but I was wondering why me brother didn't say anything about anyone was coming. Miroku, Sango, do you know why?"  
  
"Um.Houshi-sama, do you think I should tell him?'  
  
'Tell me what?"  
  
"Go ahead Sango-sama."  
  
"Um.Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is um.sleeping."  
  
"SLEEPING?!?!?" 'My brother is sleeping?'  
  
(End of Chapter)  
  
@ Please Review @ 


	16. Lady Nieka’s Plan

* Chapter 14 *  
  
(Lady Nieka's Plan)  
  
Before  
  
"Ya, but I was wondering why me brother didn't say anything about anyone was coming. Miroku, Sango, do you know why?"  
  
"Um.Houshi-sama, do you think I should tell him?'  
  
'Tell me what?"  
  
"Go ahead Sango-sama."  
  
"Um.Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is um.sleeping."  
  
"SLEEPING?!?!?" 'My brother is sleeping?'  
  
Now  
  
* Yawn * "Well Inuyasha I was asleep. But know with you d*mn yelling I am awake now." * yawn * 'Kami, a youkai can't get any sleep around here anymore!  
  
"SHUT IT SESSHOUMARU! . How could you sleep at a time like this?"  
  
"Easily. I was tired Inuyasha."  
  
"Nani! I thought the Great Lord of the West didn't get tired!"  
  
"* Yawn * You try being chained to a wall for an extremely long time and not getting any sleep for a month before, only to be kept up by Kagome's need to talk to her self." * yawn * * Zzz. *  
  
'Sesshoumaru said Kagome's name? He never says anyone's name except when he respects or hates him or her. I wonder which one it is? Wait! Is he sleeping again?'  
  
Inuyasha decided to let Sesshoumaru sleep because the woman that had Shippo was going to come into their prison very soon.  
  
'Not sleeping for a whole month is even hard for a strong youkai. No wonder Sesshoumaru is so tired.'  
  
Lady Nieka suddenly walked into their cell holding Shippo by his tail. Shippo was looking scared but very determined, while Lady Nieka was looking rather annoyed.  
  
"I see all of you are comfortable. My apologies Houshi and Exterminator, I had to make sure you were not a threat to my home. I am also sorry of my followers.Kaneko, release them."  
  
Kaneko walked up to Miroku and Sango and released them from their chains.  
  
"Ano.My we know your name, and could you release our other friends?" Sango was curious as why she was only releasing her and Miroku.  
  
"My name is Lady Nieka. I'm sorry I can't release mutts and the Kami. But you can have the kit."  
  
Lady Nieka suddenly threw the Shippo to Sango and Miroku; Sango caught Shippo before he hit the floor. While Sesshoumaru was sleeping, Inuyasha yelling like crazy about being called a mutt and Kagome yelling at her for almost is harming her 'pup'.  
  
"Kaneko, Rieya, escort them out!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Wait! Before we leave please tell us what you are going to do with our friends."  
  
"Very well Houshi, I am going to use them to conquer the four territories, and since I already have the taiyoukai of the west I only have three more to go before I rule all!"  
  
"Don't think you will use this, Sesshoumaru for any of you pathetic plans!"  
  
"I agree with Sesshoumaru with the that plan of yours. I will also personally make you pay for throwing my 'pup'."  
  
"If Kagome is in it then so am I! Any way, I not letting her and my brother take all the credit!"  
  
"Do you three really think you have a choice and can stop me? All of you are helpless because you are chained to a wall."  
  
"Who said we are helpless?"  
  
"What do you mean kami?"  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all smirking at this question.  
  
(End of Chapter)  
  
# Please Review # 


	17. Escaping can be Painful!

* Chapter 15 *  
  
(Escaping can be Painful!)  
  
Before  
  
"Do you three really think you have a choice and can stop me? All of you are helpless because you are chained to a wall."  
  
"Who said we are helpless?"  
  
"What do you mean kami?"  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha were all smirking at this question.  
  
Now  
  
Sango and Miroku at this point were suspicious that Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha had made a plan without their knowledge, while Shippo was just plain confused at what was going on.  
  
"Well you see Lady Nieka I have a certain power over those two Inu youkais, not to mention I can escape anytime I want to from these chains." As Kagome said this both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha waited for the faces to slam into the floor, after all that was the quickest way for them to come un chained.  
  
"What do you mean Kami?" 'What is that d*mn kami up to?'  
  
"Well if you just sit * Thud * down and stay * Slam *for a while I might explain it to you." As Kagome said sit and stay Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru slammed face first into the ground and by the force of the spell the chains broke. "But since you did tell us your plan I think it is only fair to tell you ours. Give me a sec though." Kagome started to glow bright gold and there was a bright flash that everyone had to shield his or her eyes. When the light cleared Kagome was standing in front of the wall with no sign of the chains that were holding her. "You see I could get down anytime I wanted, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha pick your selves of the ground."  
  
"Hai" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both surprised to find that the rosary's spell had worn off quicker than usual and assumed that it was Kagome's doing.  
  
"H-Ho-w.how did you do that?" 'S*it I underestimated the Kami, how the hell does she have control over the hanyou anyways?'  
  
"You do realize that I ama kami? Don't you?"  
  
"D*mnit! I won't be defeated, go a head and do your best!"  
  
"Very well. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha I want you to take my friends to safety and don't come back."  
  
"No way in hell B*tch! There is NO WAY you are going to take all the credit! Right Sesshoumaru?!?!"  
  
"Inuyasha.let's just do as Kagome says, it's not worth getting you butt kicked of your face slammed into the floor. Come on half-breed you grab the monk, I got the demon exterminator and kit." With that Sesshoumaru grabbed Sango by his right arm and grabbed Shippo with his tail and ran fast out the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you B*stard! I can't believe you are going with this B*tch's plan! . Feh!" Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Miroku and flowed Sesshoumaru's scent at top speed to try to catch up with his brother.  
  
(End of Chapter)  
  
# Please Review # 


	18. Mai na Neka, destroyed?

* Chapter 16 * (Mai na Neka, destroyed?) Before "H-Ho-w.how did you do that?" `S*it I underestimated the Kami, how the hell does she have control over the hanyou anyways?' "You do realize that I am a kami? Don't you?" "D*mnit! I won't be defeated, go a head and do your best!" "Very well. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha I want you to take my friends to safety and don't come back." "No way in hell B*tch! There is NO WAY you are going to take all the credit! Right Sesshoumaru?!?!" "Inuyasha.let's just do as Kagome says, it's not worth getting you butt kicked or your face slammed into the floor. Come on half-breed you grab the monk, I got the demon exterminator and kit." With that Sesshoumaru grabbed Sango with his right arm and grabbed Shippo with his tail and ran fast out the door. "Sesshoumaru, you B*stard! I can't believe you are going with this B*tch's plan! . Feh!" Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Miroku and flowed Sesshoumaru's scent at top speed to try to catch up with his brother. Now ~With Kagome and Lady Nieka~ "Let's get this over with, shall we Lady Nieka?" "Very well. YOU DIE NOW!" (FYI I am not good at making fighting scenes.) Lady Nieka ran towards Kagome much faster than Kagome imagined, she nearly dodged the blow from Lady Nieka. As Lady Nieka started for another charge, Kagome noticed that she had a very small youkai aura. 'She must have youkai blood in her, no wonder she is so fast. I guess I have to take this fight seriously.' Kagome just kept on dodging each blow Lady Nieka was handing out. (If you need a picture imagine Sesshoumaru dodging Inuyasha, except switch the characters to Sesshoumaru as Kagome and Inuyasha as Lady Nieka.) She was really getting tired of all this as well. 'Kami! I thought she would be a challenge! Oh well, I guess I should end this. I guess I should take out the whole town to.' * Sigh * Kagome started to glow a bright gold, and soon the entire cell was glowing gold as well. "I hope you like Hell Lady Nieka, because you are going there very soon. But don't fret because you won't be alone." "Nani?" ~With the others~ Sesshoumaru was running so fast that no one could see him and when he finally stopped he was five miles away from Mai na Neka. Shortly after Inuyasha caught up with he, very out of breath. Sesshoumaru had already let go of Sango and Shippo scampered up to his shoulder and wouldn't get down, so Sesshoumaru just left it at that. "SESSHOUMARU!" "Nani?" "Why the hell are we so far away from the town?" "You will find out soon." "What's that suppose to mean?" "." "D*mnit Sesshoumaru tell me!" "No? WHY THE HELL NOT?!?!" "Because." "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" "." All of the sudden a blinding gold light could be seen, and it was coming from Mai na Neka. When the light cleared what was a forest was now a barren wasteland, it only stopped five feet before the inu group. In the center of the huge circle of wasteland, there was no town, just a gold light. "D*mnit what happened?" "That, dear brother was why I left and took us five miles away from Mai na Neka." "What happened Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku said for the first time while he was there. "Yes, I would also like to know Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango said with curiosity in her voice. "Kagome destroyed everything. By combining the powers of the miko, elements, and of the kami." "So it destroyed everything?" "No monk, Kagome is still alive. The gold light you see in the center is her." "Wow, mommy is soooo cool!" And everyone had to agree with Shippo on that, even Sesshoumaru though he would never admit it." (End of Chapter) # Please Review # @ If you have any question just e-mail me or write it in a review and I will do my best to answer them! @ $ Thanks for reading! $ 


	19. What's With Fluffy?

* Chapter 17 *  
  
(Mai na Neka, destroyed?)  
  
Before  
  
"So it destroyed everything?"  
  
"No monk, Kagome is still alive. The gold light you see in the center is her."  
  
"Wow, mommy is soooo cool!"  
  
And everyone had to agree with Shippo on that, even Sesshoumaru though he would never admit it."  
  
Now  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
'I can't believe she got me so mad to actually do that. Ugh! How am I going to explain this to my friends? Inuyasha is NOT going to take this well. * Sigh * I'm know for sure I am going to have a head ach after this! * Sigh * Might as well go face the music.' With that Kagome vanished before everyone's eyes, only to reappear right in front of them.  
  
~Regular POV~  
  
"Wow! How did you do that Kagome-chan?" Sango said while everyone else except Sesshoumaru recovered from their shock of her appearing from thin air in front of then.  
  
"Oh, just one of my kami powers."  
  
"Lady Kagome-sama, you're a kami?"  
  
"Yes Miroku-sama."  
  
"Hey B*tch! Why can't I tell or you tell us?!?! You kept this to yourself? You no good wench! Why I ought to." Inuyasha kept going on about this for a good 10 minutes before someone came over to him and shut him up.  
  
* WHAM! *  
  
Inuyasha currently was laying on the ground courtesy of Sesshoumaru hitting him on the head with Tokijin (I'm not sure how you spell it.)  
  
"Kami! I thought he would never shut up! Thanks Fluffy."  
  
* Twitch * *Twitch *  
  
".No problem."  
  
* Twitch * * Twitch *  
  
"Okaa-san (Not sure on spelling) called Sesshoumaru-sama Fluffy and got away with it?"  
  
"Wow, Lady Kagome-sama must be very important to Sesshoumaru-sama." At that thought Miroku got some perverted thoughts in his mind. * BAM! * So Sango decided she would do the world a favor and hit him over the head.  
  
'Houshi-sama can't you ever learn? * Sigh * As much as I love him I just can's deal with his perverted thoughts and groping. Even though he has stopped groping most girls except me, though he could stop with the 'Will you bear my child?' speech! * Sigh * What am I going to do with you?'  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru were currently watching this in great amusement even though Sesshoumaru wasn't showing it.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Can I ask a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tomorrow tonight meet me at the God tree in Inuyasha's forest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Arigato." (Not sure on spelling again. * Curses spelling *)  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away after that with a smiling Kagome and surprisingly enough Shippo, a shocked Sango, and an unconscious Miroku and Inuyasha. While Shippo was currently thinking on what it would be like to have a very powerful Taiyoukai for a father.  
  
(End of Chapter)  
  
# Please Review #  
  
@ If you have any question just e-mail me or write it in a review and I will do my best to answer them! @  
  
$ Thanks for reading! $  
  
Glossary:  
  
Okaa-san = mother/mommy  
  
Taiyoukai = Demon Lord - (In case you forgot.) 


	20. AN Sorry!

SORRY! I had Midterms so I haven't updated in a while - I pausing my 'Fire Hazard' and 'What Cat and Me.' until I finish 'Mai na Neka' - Which will very soon! So bear with me! Thanks! 


	21. Back to Kaede's

* Chapter 18 *  
  
(Back to Kaede's)  
  
Before  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Can I ask a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tomorrow tonight meet me at the God tree in Inuyasha's forest."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Arigato." (Not sure on spelling again. * Curses spelling *)  
  
Sesshoumaru walked away after that with a smiling Kagome and surprisingly enough Shippo, a shocked Sango, and an unconscious Miroku and Inuyasha. While Shippo was currently thinking on what it would be like to have a very powerful Taiyoukai for a father.  
  
Now  
  
"Houshi-sama, what just happened there?"  
  
"I not sure Sango-sama."  
  
"Is their something between Kagome and Inuyasha that we don't know about?"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Looks like dog turd is getting up, just after I was just enjoying the peace."  
  
"Shippo! That wasn't nice to say!"  
  
"You know Sango-sama, it was actually nice with Inuyasha not yelling all the time."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Inuyasha was listening to their conversation starting with Sango scolding Shippo, but after that last comment from Miroku, he got mad. (A/N: Of Coarse he would get mad, personally I think he is mad at everything and everyone. * Just my personal opinion though...feel free to believe what you want though! *)  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
Of coarse Miroku not wanting to get a beating started running back to Kaede's village at his top speed. Sango feeling bad for Miroku (A/N: She also agrees with him about the whole Inuyasha thing, but knows better than to bring it up.) starts running after them, leaving a stemming Inuyasha and a bored Kagome.  
  
"D*MNIT! WHERE DO THEY THINK THEY ARE GOING!?!? HUH?!?!"  
  
By the time Inuyasha was done saying that he was already running off and chasing Miroku and Sango back to Kaede's village.  
  
"Okaa-san?"  
  
While the whole argument (A/N: If you could call it that.) was going on, Shippo thought it would be safer to go and hide, but after the 'mean dog turd' was gone he came back out from where he was hiding.  
  
* Sigh *  
  
"He's so childish. Come on Shippo lets no get left behind."  
  
At that Kagome and Shippo start heading back to the village, both with separate thoughts on their minds, which ironically happen to be about the same person.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
'I wonder what Sesshoumaru wanted me to meet him for? He's been acting really strange lately. It's been almost a day and I still can't figure out what this new feeling for him I have is. UGH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!'  
  
* Sigh *  
  
'I guess I have till tonight to figure it out.'  
  
* Sigh *  
  
~Shippo POV~  
  
Shippo was to caught up in his own thoughts to notice his okaa-san sighing.  
  
'I can tell there is more than friendship between okaa-san and Sesshoumaru- sama. Hehe! They DIFENTLY love each other. I should play matchmaker, maybe have Sango and Miroku help. Sesshoumaru-sama would be good for Kagome; dog turd is just too hurtful to her. I positive that Kagome would be good for Sesshoumaru-sama too, I mean she can exactly get an emotion out of him, sometimes more than one too. That's it my mind is made up! I am going to get Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama together no matter what, with Sango and Miroku's help or not.  
  
(End of Chapter)  
  
# Please Review #  
  
@ If you have any question just e-mail me or write it in a review and I will do my best to answer them! @  
  
$ Thanks for reading! $  
  
Glossary:  
  
Okaa-san = mother/mommy  
  
Taiyoukai = Demon Lord – (In case you forgot.) 


	22. Confessions

Chapter 19

(Confessions)

Before

Kagome's POV

'I wonder what Sesshoumaru wanted me to meet him for? He's been acting really strange lately. It's been almost a day and I still can't figure out what this new feeling for him I have is. **UGH! THIS IS _SO_ FRUSTRATING!' **

Sigh

'I guess I have till tonight to figure it out.'

Sigh

Shippo POV

Shippo was to caught up in his own thoughts to notice his okaa-san sighing.

'I can tell there is more than friendship between okaa-san and Sesshoumaru-sama. Hehe! They **_DIFENTLY_** love each other. I should play matchmaker, maybe have Sango and Miroku help. Sesshoumaru-sama would be good for Kagome; dog turd is just too hurtful to her. I positive that Kagome would be good for Sesshoumaru-sama too, I mean she can exactly get an emotion out of him, sometimes more than one too. That's it my mind is made up! I am going to get Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama together no matter what, with Sango and Miroku's help or not.

Now

Later that night Kagome and the gang decided to rest in Kaede's hut for the night. The little kit called Shippo was trying to find a way to get Miroku and Sango to help him get Kagome and Sesshomaru together. While this was going on the hanyou Inuyasha was secretly meeting his favorite corpse Kikyou. (Sry Kikyou fans, but I can't deny what she is . . . )

"Inuyasha..."

"Kikyou what are you doing here?"

Kikyou walked over to the God tree, touching it with her hand then drawing back down again. Inuyasha just watched quietly waiting for his love to answer him.

Kagome having wanted to meet Sesshomaru at the God tree just _started_ at the whole scene speechless, not wanting to interrupt.

"Inuyasha . . . What are you feeling for my reincarnation?"

"I care for her -- "

"MORE THAN _ME?!?!_"

"Let me finish, I care for her like a sister, she excepted me for being a hanyou. I love her, but as a sister, while I love you as a lover."

"Than come to Hell with me!"

"I will, but only after Naraku is defeated."

"Until then?"

"I'll protect her with my life."

"Even if she goes to your brother?"

". . . Yes . . ."

At that point in time Kagome was wide-eyed with silent tears running down her cheeks. Kikyou knowing she was there was trying to have Inuyasha hurt her with his words. Though in the end she accepted what she heard. Calling her soul catchers she bid Inuyasha farewell and left. Giving Inuyasha time to smell the salt from the tears.

"Kagome . . . did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah . . . did you mean it?"

"All of it."

"The funny thing is I thought I loved you, but now I think it was a brotherly love."

Inuyasha decided that he would put down the tough guy act, and hugged her. Kagome returned the hug in full. They stayed like that under the moon with a silver haired, golden-eyed protector watching over them.

(End of Chapter)

# Please Review #

If you have any question just e-mail me or write it in a review and I will do my best to answer them!

$ Thanks for reading! $

Glossary:

Hanyou = half demon

Kit = baby fox (also baby fox demon)


	23. The REAL Confession

Chapter 20

(The **_REAL_** Confession)

Before

"I'll protect her with my life."

"Even if she goes to your brother?"

". . . Yes . . ."

At that point in time Kagome was wide-eyed with silent tears running down her cheeks. Kikyou knowing she was there was trying to have Inuyasha hurt her with his words. Though in the end she accepted what she heard. Calling her soul catchers she bid Inuyasha farewell and left. Giving Inuyasha time to smell the salt from the tears.

"Kagome . . . did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah . . . did you mean it?"

"All of it."

"The funny thing is I thought I loved you, but now I think it was a brotherly love."

Inuyasha decided that he would put down the tough guy act, and hugged her. Kagome returned the hug in full. They stayed like that under the moon with a silver haired, golden-eyed protector watching over them.

Now

In Kaede's hut Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were discussing what to do with playing matchmaker with Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I agree with you Shippo, I think they'd be perfect for each other!"

"Hmm . . . But how should we go about this? Being a humble monk that I am, I need to help others, no matter what the case may be. But the fact that I'm a monk playing matchmaker . . . My reputation of being a noble and honorable monk, that has no perverted streak in him at all . . . I don't know what I should do . . ."

Wham Bam

"Humble, noble, honorable monk my FOOT!"

With an unconscious Miroku on the floor Sango and Shippo started coming up with ideas on how to get Kagome and Sesshomaru together.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

"Alright I'm going to go back to Kaede's. H and Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't with by brother, kay?"

While Kagome was seriously blushing at the bluntness of what Inuyasha said, Inuyasha was jumping away. Then the silver-haired golden-eyed guardian came out from hiding. Startling the previously blushing Kagome.

"**SESSHOMARU!** Don't scare me like that!"

"Gomen-nasi Kagome."

'Sesshomaru is apologizing?'

Kagome, not believing that she heard right and thinking that if she did Sesshomaru was sick, did the only thing that came to mind. She put her hand on Sesshomaru's forehead, to see if he had a fever.

"What _ARE_ you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever."

"I assure you that I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure, because you just apologized."

Twitch

"Well if you don't _WANT_ me apologizing then I guess I won't."

"**NO!** . . . I mean I don't mean it that way! It's just I'm not used to it. Gomen!"

Sigh

"It's okay."

"So why did you tell me to meet you here? Did you know that Kikyou would be here?"

"For you second question no I did not."

"And for my first?"

"..."

"Sesshomaru . . ."

"..."

"_Sesshomaru . . ."_

"..."

"_**SESSHOMARU!"**_

"Huh?"

With that one word, that one simple word, Kagome just couldn't handle it any more. So she did what she had needed to do for a while now. She screamed. She screamed all her frustration out, all her anger out, and all her emotions out. All in that one scream, along with that one sentence.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

"Ow. . ."

"Huh?"

"My ears, you screamed."

"AH! GOMEN! Wait! _Why am I apologizing?_ It's your fault!"

"Gezz! I'm _SO SORRY_ for getting distracted!"

'Hopefully she'll buy that. . .'

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"Kagome?"

"..."

"Come on Kagome, you starting to freak me out, and you're the first one to ever do that. That's saying something."

"..."

"**KAGOME!"**

"Stop trying to get out of telling me why you wanted to meet me hear, and get on with it!"

"..."

"Okay how about this, why don't you tell me why your brother said, I quote 'Don't do anything I wouldn't with my brother, kay?' Unquote."

'I'm going to have to thank my little brother for that.'

"Waiting."

"My, my, Kagome so impatient. Someone might get the wrong idea."

"Argh! That! That!"

"That what?"

"That!"

"Hmm?"

"YOUR WORSE THEN MIROKU!"

"I take offense in that."

"Spare me."

"I rather not."

"You arrogant as-mphf "

Sesshomaru just happened to smash his lips on Kagome's, efficiently shutting her up. Asking entrance into her mouth, and getting it they started and all out make out session.

With Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in the Bushes

"I guess they didn't need our help."

"Shippo why don't we leave."

"Yeah."

"Leave?!?! I might get to see more!"

"Miroku! Come _ON_!"

"Alright fine!"

With Sesshomaru and Kagome

Kagome and Sesshomaru were too much into each other to hear the yelling in the background.

After another 10 minutes, Kagome drawing away from Sesshomaru, flushed a little them asked a strange question that happened to be nagging her.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?"

"Your friends?"

"I should have known."

Sigh

"It's okay, I alright with it."

"Of course you are. . ."

"Hmm . . . Kagome . . ."

"Ya?"

"I want to stay with you. I want to help you. Will you let me?"

"Wha? You mean with the shards or Naraku?"

"Both. . . I want to stay with you."

In the second time that night Kagome found herself in the arms of a silver-haired protector. Though this time it wasn't in the arms of a brotherly figure, it was in the arms of a lover. One that would always be with her and would never leave her side.

Owari

So what did all you guys think? I know not the best story or ending but hey! I like it!

Press the review button you _know_ you want to!

If you have any question just e-mail me or write it in a review and I will do my best to answer them!

$ Thanks for reading! $

Glossary:

Gomen–nasi I'm very sorry

Gomen sorry


End file.
